


Flowers for Bilbo

by swtalmnd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Dwarf Courting, M/M, Parody, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin both present Bilbo with courting bouquets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Token of Regard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641144) by [jezebel_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel_rising/pseuds/jezebel_rising). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite how it happened in the fic, but I couldn't resist this image. I did use the actual flowers named in the fic, after some googling, though.


End file.
